Attending concerts and listening to music is a favorite activity for many individuals. However, the process of searching for upcoming concerts according to location, venue, date or artist can be very time consuming due to the many different sources of concert data to search. The entirety of the artists and/or performers within these concerts is typically unknown to the individual before attending the concert. Once the individual attends the concert, the individual may eventually or instantly become a fan of a portion or all of these unknown artists. If an individual is attending a music concert, this individual may desire to listen to some of the music beforehand from the artists performing at the music concert that they would expect to hear. Also, the individual may want to view some of the videos produced by these artists beforehand as well. Even if the individual is not planning to attend the concert, a music playlist or video playlist related to the concert would often be desired as well. There is a large amount of data that includes artist's tracks and videos and it may seem overly daunting to the individual to find a particular song or video that would be relevant to include in a playlist.
The method to search and find the known artists, along with the unknown artists that are performing at a concert so that a music playlist or video playlist can be produced can be very difficult due the aforementioned multitude sources of data and the many different platforms the artists use to release their work. Oftentimes, a single song or a few songs from an artist's archive is only desired to be listened to, which can be overly difficult to find because an individual may be unaware which piece of work is the most relevant or the most popular. Narrowing criteria is needed to assist these individuals in finding a more concise set of tracks or videos. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method in which individuals can use a centralized system to create a playlist of songs or videos for the purpose of previewing upcoming concerts by simply choosing a few filtering options.